rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen ♦ Season 15 ♦
The fifteen season of Drag Race Queen, began airing on November 26th, 2018, with cast members announced November 11th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, Celestial Marmalade was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-ups Justina Hole & Steph Taylor. while Tiffany Vuitton was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Сontestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: ''Drag"R"Us'' Airdate: November 26th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Mike Ruiz and OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Werk the Runway! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tiffany Vuitton * Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 1 hour of designing time * Main Challenge: Making high-couture outfits out of Kids' toys * Main Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Bottom Two: Amadiva Bubble & Sinari MacCandy * Lip-Sync Song: 'Seven Nation Army'' '' by The White Stripes * '''Eliminated: Amadiva Bubble Episode 2: ''Hawaii Queens: The Rusical'' * Guest Judge: Marina and the Diamonds * Mini-Challenge: Tango Dance-Off * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trannybelle * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'Hawaii Queens: The Rusical'. * Main Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Runway Theme: Huau Realness * Bottom Two: Miss Diore & Sugar Kween * Lip-Sync Song: 'Marry The Night'' '' by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Sugar Kween Episode 3: ''The Silver Gurls'' * Guest Judges: Lea Michelle & Emma Roberts * Mini-Challenge: Drag up cheesecakes * Mini-Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Main Challenge: Act in scenes of the new comedy sitcom; The Silver Gurls. * Main Challenge Winner: Trident Atlantica * Runway Theme: Glitter & Gold * Bottom Two: Miss Diore & Sinari MacCandy * Lip-Sync Song: 'Accelerate'' '' by Xtina * '''Eliminated: Miss Diore Episode 4: ''Good Evening Bitches'' * Guest Judges: Joan Smalls, Naomi Campbell & Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Manliest Mug. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Steph Taylor & Celestial Marmalade * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: Star in morning talk shows. * Main Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Runway Theme: Sexy in Black * Bottom Two: Steph Taylor & Sinari MacCandy * Lip-Sync Song: 'Not So Bad in LA'' '' by Allie X * '''Eliminated: Sinari MacCandy Episode 5: ''She Done Already Done Brought It On'' * Guest Judges: The B-52's * Special Guest: Lisa Kudrow * Mini-Challenge: Perform in screen tests for Ru's provocative new RuPaul's Chocolate Bar campaign. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Mia Moan & Trannybelle * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: Perform in a cheer battle * Main Challenge Winner: Justina Hole * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for next 2 weeks. * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Bottom Two: Alexandra Mellow & Hayley Peach * Lip-Sync Song: 'Love Shack'' '' by The B-52's * '''Eliminated: Alexandra Mellow Cheerleading Squads Episode 6: ''Draggily Ever After'' * Guest Judges: Cheyenne Jackson & Kaiko Rimen * Mini-Challenge: Decorate regular bras using rhinestones * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tiffany Vuitton * Main Challenge: Create a fantasy fairytale princess and a sassy sidekick. * Main Challenge Winner: Trident Atlantica * Bottom Two: Fujiko Pascal & Tiffany Vuitton * Lip-Sync Song: 'Downtown'' '' by Allie X * '''Eliminated: Fujiko Pascal Episode 7: ''Rupaul Roast'' * Guest Judges: Allie X & Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Drag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mia Moan * Main Challenge: Perform a comedy roast of Rupaul. * Main Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Bottom Two: Celestial Marmalade & Tiffany Vuitton * Lip-Sync Song: 'In The Dark'' '' by DEV * '''Eliminated: Tiffany Vuitton Episode 8: ''Christmas Queens'' * Guest Judge: Gigi Gorgeous * Mini-Challenge: Present your sexiest drag in just 15 minutes. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Main Challenge: Act in scenes of the new comedy sitcom; Christmas Queens. * Main Challenge Winner: Trannybelle * Runway Theme: Christmas Realness * Bottom Two: Mia Moan & Natalia Wave * Lip-Sync Song: 'Candyman'' '' by Xtina * '''Eliminated: Natalia Wave Episode 9: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judge: Miley Cirus * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trannybelle * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Snatch Game setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Steph Taylor * Runway Theme: Harajuku Bitches Realness * Bottom Two: Hayley Peach & Mia Moan * Lip-Sync Song: 'Feelings' by Hayley Kiyoko * Eliminated: Hayley Peach & Mia Moan Snatch Game Episode 10: ''RPDR Winners Makeover'' * Guest Judge: Billie Eilish * Mini-Challenge: Fishiest Mug * Mini-Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the RPDR winners to the queens * Main Challenge: Makeover the RPDR winners into your drag daughters * Main Challenge Winner: Trident Atlantica * Bottom Two: Amanda Sparkle & Trannybelle * Lip-Sync Song: 'you should see me in a crown' by Billie Eilish * Eliminated: Amanda Sparkle Episode 11: ''Sexy Sexy Sexy Ball'' * Guest Judge: Troye Sivan * Mini Challenge: Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. * Mini Challenge Winner: Justina Hole * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Burlesque Queen Realness, Nude Illusion Eleganza Extravaganza & Bombshell Queen Realness. * Main Challenge Winners: Celestial Marmalade & Justina Hole * Runway Themes: Sexy Ball (Burlesque Queen Realness, Nude Illusion Eleganza Extravaganza & Bombshell Queen Realness). * Bottom Two: Trident Atlantica & Trannybelle * Lip-Sync Song: 'Macho Man' by The Village People * Eliminated: No One Episode 12: ''Life As The Queen'' * Guest Judge: Heidi Klum * Mini-Challenge: Cowbrain eating contest. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Celestial Marmalade * Main Challenge: Act in scenes of the new comedy sitcom; Life As The Queen. * Main Challenge Winner: Trannybelle * Runway Theme: Gone with the Window * Bottom Two: Trident Atlantica & Justina Hole * Lip-Sync Song: 'Candyman'' '' by Xtina * '''Eliminated: Trident Atlantica Episode 13: ''Final Four, Hunty'' * Main Challenge: Star in RuPaul's music video "Super Queen" and shoot a courtroom scene. * Lip Sync Song: 'Super Queen' by Rupaul * Top 3: Celestial Marmalade, Justina Hole & Steph Taylor * Eliminated: Trannybelle Episode 14: ''Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Tiffany Vuitton * Runner-Ups: Justina Hole & Steph Taylor * Winner of Drag Race Queen Season 15: Celestial Marmalade Category:Seasons Category:DRQ Seasons Category:DRQS15 Category:S15 Category:DRQ Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh